


Fallen Women

by mysterytour



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterytour/pseuds/mysterytour
Summary: The girl - who surely wasn’t much older than Kurt - had been hanging around outside the tent where he’d been practicing his routine, even though it was mid-morning.The girl had asked him for food, and he had given it to her.The girl was pregnant.





	Fallen Women

‘I don’t want you mixing with her sort.’ Kurt’s mother told him. Margali was dragging him - by the wrist - away from the big top tent and toward the caravan that they shared with Amanda who was, for all intensive purposes, Kurt’s sister.

 

‘But she seemed so sad!’ Kurt protested.

 

‘Do as you are told.’ Margali gripped his even tighter and walked faster.

 

The girl, who probably wasn’t much older than Kurt, had been hanging around outside the tent where he’d been practicing his routine, even though it was mid-morning. She was wearing a thin Macintosh and Kurt had felt sorry for her.

 

The girl had asked him for food, and he had given it to her.

 

The girl was pregnant.

 

Kurt had always known was adopted, even before he was old enough to understand his difference. Margali had told him once, and never again after that. He couldn’t remember the words that she’d used, only that the tone exactly matched the one she’d used just now.

 

Margali left him in the caravan with a stern look, slamming the door behind her. Kurt knew better than to say anything else or try to leave. He wondered if his mother had left him there, in this room, all those years ago. He knew nothing about her. What was her name? Was she a mutant, like him?

 

Not long after Amanda turned nine she realised Kurt was different. One day she went to play in the fields with some other children. Kurt wasn’t allowed to come. She came back sunburnt with daisies in her hair. That’s when he knew was different, too. That night Margali had explained to him that he couldn’t go out and play because people would find his appearance upsetting. Kurt had never felt lonely before, but that night, when Amanda came to say goodnight it was as if there was a million miles between them.

 

As Kurt got older he became aware that his mutation wasn’t the only thing that set him apart. He carried another, secret shame.

 

Amanda’s father died in the war and had been married to Margali (Amanda’s biological mother), so Amanda was Okay.

 

Kurt’s mother was not married to his father, so Kurt was not Okay.

 

Kurt’s mother was like the girl.

 

Margali had raised her children in the Catholic faith; Amanda had been drifting away from it her whole life, so it wasn’t that surprising when she stopped going to church. She didn’t even join them in saying ‘grace’ at the dinner table anymore, and Margali didn’t try to make her, but Kurt had always felt deeply that religion was innate to his very being.

 

He understood now, why Amanda was often so at odds with their mother. Margali was the only mother Kurt had ever known, and she was a hypocrite. She had taught Kurt to be a good Catholic boy and live by Biblical teaching, and then she punished him for it. He couldn’t stand the thought of the girl standing in her waterlogged shoes, alone and cold and hungry, as surely hs mother had been sixteen years prior. No one had been there for her, then, but Kurt was here, now and he knew what he had to do. For the first time in his life, Kurt decided to defy his mother. He grabbed his warmest coat from its hook and a couple of apples from the sideboard. Margali was going to be furious, but it didn’t matter; he knew in his heart that it was the right thing to do. Kurt opened the door and stepped out into the rain.

 


End file.
